


The King’s Conquest

by GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Chains, Collars, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, dub con, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe/pseuds/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe
Summary: After a night out, you wake up in Hell and are given the choice between death, or becoming the King of Hell’s personal sex slave.  Now you’re on your hands and knees in front of the court of Hell wondering what will happen next.  Lucky for you, this King—Crowley—is damn sexy, and serving him might not be so bad after all...
Relationships: Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The King’s Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> There are elements of dub-con/non-con in this since the character of the reader has been kidnapped and basically forced into this position.

You’re naked. On your hands and knees, with your head bowed, so as not to look your King in the eye. For the duration of the daily session of the Court of Hell, you have been positioned in this way, right next to the throne. It wouldn’t have been that bad, except for the collar reading, ‘Princess,’ and the fact that behind you, was a statue bearing Crowley’s likeness, and the thick, erect cock of the piece was shoved up your tight, virgin hole. 

The demons who had displayed you for the King had said it would prepare you for when Crowley actually took you, but you weren’t so sure of that. The statue wasn’t completely life sized and based on the close up view you’d had of the demon king’s crotch for the last few hours, it was painfully obvious that he was much larger. You didn’t know how you were going to handle that. 

It had been almost two weeks since you’d been picked up at a bar by a man who later turned out to be a denizen of Hell. He’d lured you in with silver words and plenty of alcohol. You still don’t remember anything after getting into the cab. Instead of a night of good sex with a dude in leather pants and some impressive dance moves, you woke up chained to an elaborate four poster bed in what looked like a castle. The walls were stone and the room chilled, heated only by a lit fire that never seemed to dim. 

Once you’d come to your senses and screamed, you’d been attended by four people who’d rushed into the room. Well...at least they looked like people. You quickly learned that they were demons and that you had been taken to Hell. At least you weren’t dead. 

Apparently the current monarch was in need of a submissive consort, and you fit the bill. The demons were sure that he’d like you more than the last few. When you asked what had happened to the others, no one responded. Well, that was just great. 

You had a choice: take your chances with the King, a demon named Crowley, or be killed at once. Obviously, you chose to live, which was why you were now kneeling in the throne room as business was conducted with a statue dick up your ass.

You’d been treated well, until now, which was surprising. But today was the first day that you would meet the King. You just hadn’t expected it to be on your knees. 

Fuck, he was handsome. Unconventionally so. And you couldn’t quite tell how much of it was the accent, the way he carried himself, the damn suit, or the sheer  _ power _ that was radiating off of him. The other demons were bowing and scraping to him, terrified—and some part of you wanted to smirk because  _ you  _ were the one at his side. 

“Oh yes, and one more thing before I dismiss the court,” Crowley said, as all the present demons froze. “Princess?” He looked down at you.

Your eyes shoot up to his and you chew on your lower lip, wondering why he is addressing you. With a snap of the King’s fingers, the chains holding you down, as well as the statue, are gone. Your asshole clenches and clamps around nothing. It feels empty...suddenly wrong. The collar around your neck now has a long, thin chain on it, ending in Crowley’s hand. He gives it a jerk and you are pulled forward, the dirt and sharp edges of the stone floor raking against the skin of your knees. 

“Stand.”

You obey. There is no way that you would ignore any order of your King. Throughout the last two weeks, you have been trained and taught by various demons on how to please Crowley. It’s been grueling, but not exactly hands on. None of them have touched you, other than to administer spankings when you do something wrong. During that time, however, you have come to realize that you like it—no, you  _ love  _ it. Something about being bossed and humiliated, following orders, it gets to you. 

You stand up on shaky legs. You were crouched on the floor for too long. Once you are still, hands behind your back, Crowley jerks the chain around your neck and says, “Head up, Princess.”

You lift your head and stare out at the sea of demons gathered in the throne room. They’re all watching you, and you feel so very exposed. 

“Good girl,” the King praises. It makes you want to preen, but you manage to refrain. “Excellent. From now on, you look down to no one but me. You are mine, and none other’s. Do you understand?”

You nod, but when the chain is snapped, you say, “Yes, my King.”

“Now,” Crowley speaks. “Just so that all of you know what you’re missing, The Princess of Hell is now going to get on my lap and ride my cock in front of all of you.”

Your eyes go wide.  _ What? But it’s practically public! _ Before you can think, you’re being pulled toward the throne by two demons. They stand you in front of Crowley who gives you an appraising look and pats his lap. 

“Go on then, Princess.”

Without further hesitation, knowing that any delay will have you paddled until your ass is red, you unzip the king’s suit pants and pull out his dick. Just as you’d suspected, it’s hard and  _ huge.  _ Bigger than any you’ve experienced in your life. 

Gently, you crawl up onto his lap in the throne, hovering over the stiff prick of the demon king. It’s a bit awkward, since you aren’t exactly model-thin. A size sixteen is perfectly acceptable and you’ve never had any complaints in the past. Once settled, you use one hand to guide his cock, and as you feel it press against your slick pussy, Crowley pulls on the chain, capturing your attention. 

“No, no, my precious girl,” he says. “You’re going to have me in your arse.”

Your breath catches and the worry must show on your face because he chuckles darkly and says, “Since I’m feeling benevolent today, you may slick me up with your pussy. But that’s all that you’ll get to ease me in. You have ten seconds.”

Immediately, you begin to rub the head of his thick cock along your slit, trying to coat it in as much natural wetness that you can. After what seems like the blink of an eye, he stops you and moves your hips. 

“Now,” he says. “Sit on it.”

You put the cock between your ass cheeks and grit your teeth. It’s pushing against your stretched rim, which still feels somewhat loose from the statue. You realize that you  _ want  _ something in your ass again. Your pussy is dripping at the thought. You gulp, and then push down, taking the huge dick in one, painful motion. You get a pleased smirk from the King as he bottoms out in your ass. 

“Good girl,” he says again. “Now make me cum.”

You begin to rock your hips, the burning in your ass is almost too much. Crowley seems ten times the size of the statue and it hurts. You don’t dare to slow down, knowing that if you do, you’ll not only have a raw ass, but a red one. You mentally flinch away from the thought that you want that too. The pain almost feels good as you begin to bounce on the king’s dick. 

There are murmurs and the sound of shuffling feet from the onlooking demons and you can feel their eyes on you. Watching their King’s enormous cock disappear into your ass. It makes you flush with embarrassment. You’ve never done anything like this before. It’s sort of hot, and you don’t know what to think of that. 

Crowley’s hands have moved up your body, lingering on the softness of your stomach, pulling and kneading the ample flesh. You’ve always been a big girl, and somewhat self conscious, but the attention of the King of Hell is making you feel sexy as you ride his cock in front of his subjects. His hands move to your chest, and he is soon grabbing large handfuls of your breasts. It feels good. 

Suddenly he pinches both of your nipples and you cry out in a half pleasured moan. Your pussy begins to drip again at the sensation. Between the cock in your tight hole and the sharp pain on your nipples, you don’t know whether to sob or moan. You settle for both, crying out and arching your back as you continue to fuck yourself onto the King. 

Sometimes pain feels so delicious, and in this moment, it’s almost heaven. Ironic, isn’t it. 

The King’s breath is getting heavier and it seems as though he’s close. For only your ears to hear, Crowley says, “Faster, Princess so I can seed that ass.”

Oh, fuck, that’s hot!

You continue to ride him, the thick cock sliding in and out of you and tears streaming down your face. You’d never thought that anal would be pleasurable, but you are so close to cumming yourself that you will have to rethink your stance. The burn now feels good and you wish you could sit on your King’s lap like this forever. 

One more pump and you feel a hot rush of liquid spilling inside of you. Suddenly, you fly over the edge yourself and you can feel the muscles of both your pussy and ass contracting as you come with Crowley’s name on your lips. 

He’s still pumping cum into you, and you’re getting so full that you can feel the hot, sticky fluid flowing down his cock and out of your raw hole. You just got your ass creampied by a demon. And not just any demon—the King of Hell. 

There’s a moment while you’re still coming down when Crowley snaps his fingers and two demons grab you under the arms and lift you off of him. Your legs aren’t supporting your weight well at all and the demons grip your arms harder. You can feel cum dribbling out of your ass and down your legs. It makes you feel slutty, which is apropos because now you’re the King’s Slut. That much is obvious. 

For a moment, everyone seems to be holding their breath. Soon enough, Crowley nods, looking you up and down. “Enjoyable,” he says blandly. “I’d like to try her again. Take her to my chambers and prepare her.”

With a nod, you’re dragged away from the King and down a hallway to an opulent area of the castle. The King’s private quarters. As you are bathed and dressed in silky negligee by demons, one looks at you and says, “You are lucky. None of the others chosen made it past the throne room. He must like you.”

_ ‘Well, that’s a relief,’ _ you think. Because you are starting to wonder if you like him too. Then again...maybe you just like his cock. 

You’re placed on the bed, arranged in a particular fashion, to wait. Your nerves are jumping as you wonder how long it will be until you see your King again...and what he’ll do to you this time...


End file.
